


Awakening

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Janai is trying not to catch feelings but she catches them anyway, One Shot, domestic morning cuddles, they kiss, they're both adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Janai just wanted a one night stand, but she ended up with feelings on the morning after
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Janaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> TDP season three was so good and they really fed us. I wanted to do something for Janaya (Janai and Amaya) and so I wrote this short little fic. I want to write something longer for them but idk when I'll have the time, so for now here *throws fluff at you guys*

Soft morning sunbeams danced through the window frames and spread themselves over Janai’s face. She was in such a deep and comfortable sleep that it took several moments for the rays of heat to become bothersome. Janai let out a soft groan as she shifted, attempting to find a more comfortable sleeping position. Her hand brushed against something warm, something that wasn’t normally in her bed.

Janai bolted upright and stared with disdain at the woman next to her. She didn’t regard the woman with disdain, but rather, herself. 

Stupid Janai! It was supposed to be a one night stand, not a cuddle in the morning like a cute domestic couple thing. 

She may as well get this over with. Janai gently nudged the woman’s shoulder.

“Amaya,” she whispered.

Amaya sighed and wrapped a hand around Janai’s. Her choppy hair was fluffy with bed-head and her face flickered with a soft smile. Her light blue shirt was pulled up above her stomach and rays of sunlight painted swirling patterns across her bare skin.

Janai tried to resist, she really did, but Amaya was lying there, holding her hand, looking so soft and docile. Janai bent forward and planted a quick kiss against the sleeping woman’s forehead. 

Amaya’s eyes flickered open and she smiled lazily at Janai. 'Make sure I’m awake the next time you do that.'

Janai’s heart skipped a beat. How could it not? Here, in her bed, was Amaya, one of the most beautiful people to ever exist. How could Janai not appreciate that? How could she not savor the moment, want to stay like this forever, Amaya holding her hand in the soft bed that was warmed from their bodies, while lazy sunbeams caressed their smooth skin?

In that still moment, Janai fell for Amaya. She fell completely and wildly, like one who falls from a cliff, arms outstretched, reaching for nothing and for everything.

Janai lunged forward and crashed her lips against Amaya’s. She tangled her hands in that dark fluffy hair and pulled Amaya close to her rapidly beating heart. Amaya returned the kiss with a zeal that Janai admired. Their bodies fit together perfectly and in that moment Janai believed in the word ‘soulmate.’

Amaya pulled away from Janai in order to sign. 'We should just stay here all day, forget about your duties. I just want you.'

Janai’s breath quickened. Her skin heated, not in a feverish way, but in a light-headed walking on air sort of way. She felt as if she was floating, not connected to anything at all except for Amaya with her feathery hair and lust filled eyes.

“That does sound like a good plan,” murmured Janai. 

Amaya gave a soft smile and pulled Janai close once again. The warm rays of sun dusted the two lovers as they melted into one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Janaya owns my heart and I would die for them, not that they need my protection.


End file.
